


Learning How To Lose

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's not sure what happened, but lately he feels Takao's... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning How To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself so much for writing this, but i can't seem to write midotaka without angst so here you go.

Midorima's not sure what happened, but lately he feels Takao's... different.

When they ended up sitting next to each other in class, Takao would always have some sort of excuse to bother Midorima during class. These last few weeks, though, he's just been staring off into space with this expression that he can't quite read.

He wants to ask Takao what's got him so distracted, but Takao would just tease him so he doesn't ask.

Midorima notices that Takao's that at least his basketball hasn't suffered. In fact, he notices that Takao's picked up a few useful moves, but he can't figure out why they seem familiar.

He tries to think about practice, he really does, but Takao keeps popping up in his mind with this unsettling feeling. There's this pain in his chest he keeps trying to claw out through his shirt, but he can't seem to get to it.

Towards the end of practice, they have a surprise visit from Kise. 

Midorima starts to walk towards him to figure out what exactly he wants, but Takao's already over there chatting away with Kise. He notices that they call each other by their first name. He wants to know when they got so close to each other and why, but Miyaji and the other seniors seem to have beat him to it.

"We're dating~!" Takao and Kise sang in unison.

Midorima finally figured out why he was having chest pains whenever he thought about Takao.

He was in love with him.

The moment he figured this out, though, was also the moment his heart broke.

Midorima was so overwhelmed with these feelings that he lost complete focus on basketball. He excused himself from the rest of practice as one of his daily whims, packed up his stuff and left. 

He doesn't remember how he got home, but he was already slumped against his door in his room when he realizes it. When he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, tears start to fall.

Midorima tries to stop them by wiping them away, but it's not very effective. He manages to move himself from the floor to his bed before he starts sobbing. He knows that there's no use in trying to resist crying anymore. Reaching over, he grabs a pillow and pulls it close to his face to muffle the wails that are starting to come out of his mouth.

Midorima eventually exhausts himself from crying and falls asleep, thinking about nothing other than how much it hurts, and hoping that the pain will be gone soon.


End file.
